<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll for Marriage by Luna_Vulpes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968987">Roll for Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes'>Luna_Vulpes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatars, Battle, Comedy, Crushes, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Monsters and Mana, Mutual Pining, Natural Twenty, Pining, Role Playing, Romance, dragon - Freeform, in game marriage, rolling dice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Voltron is gathering for their weekly game of Monsters and Mana. This week they face an unstoppable dragon who has nearly killed off the whole team. Left with litte options, Keith assess everyone's character sheet, trying to come up with his next move. </p><p>He finds an enhancement spell that Hunk can perform, but it requires one small step. He'll have to marry another character and Lance is the only other player still standing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, thunderpike - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roll for Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   </p>
</div>This was my piece for the Rolling 20 Zine - Klance<p>Hope you all love. This maybe my favorite zine piece yet! </p><p>WANT TO GIVE A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO ELLE GEE! We collabed during this fic and her art came out AMAZING! Follow on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr for outstanding Klance art! Links after the fic! - Luna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The dragon roared with a might that shook the castle. Piles of rocks, stones, and granite fell from the ceiling. Half fallen, the Vengeful Voltron struggled to hold on to their lives as the dragon took another swing across the floor with its long tail covered in spikes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro attempted to counter with his Blazing Sword, but in his already weakened state barely held it up before getting hit by the tail, causing him to fly against the wall, ending further attempts as he fell unconscious. </em>
</p><p>“No!” shouted the team in unison, sweating as they watched the 3D virtual reality game board of the dragon, their players, and the castle.</p><p>“Who’s left?” asked Pidge, frantically looking over her stats on her personal screen.</p><p>“Pike, Thunder, and Block,” replied Allura. </p><p>“I have a turn,” interjected Lance. “Allura, I can heal you with a potion. Then you can attempt to bring someone back. Gain us another attack versus a death roll.”</p><p>“That could work,” shrugged Hunk.</p><p>“Well?” questioned Coran, twisting his mustache within his finger, pridefully at stumping the team. The Game Master watched each of the players struggling to figure out what the dragon was thinking and what the GM would do next.</p><p>Lance looked over to a concentrating Keith. He bumped him on the arm to get his attention back in the game before saying, “Okay… so…”</p><p>
  <em> Pike ran from the wall he had been hiding behind and slid beside the unconscious Illuma. He gently lifted her head onto his lap and poured the potion into her mouth. She coughed from the shock of the flowing liquid and the rush of air overcoming her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She hugged him in thanks and tried to find her bearings. Unfortunately, the potion only healed her to the capability of standing. Without further hesitation, Pike asked for forgiveness as he ran back to the wall for protection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The dragon roared again, a warning of what was to come soon. Fearlessly, Illuma wiped the blood from her mouth before calling upon the last of her higher level spell to heal Meklavar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The dwarf stood up, breathing heavily as she prepared to complete her next attack. When ready, she attempted to conjure a spell to paralyze the dragon with an additional blow. The spell failed and she ran towards the dragon with her target at its head. To her surprise, the dragon countered before she could make contact. Its large claws grabbed her mid air, slammed her against the wall, and held her before slowly squeezing her unconscious once again. The dragon leaned his face closer to Meklavar and sniffed her, his odd orange mustache brushing against her face before he let go and allowed her body to fall to the ground like a paper doll. </em>
</p><p>“Quiznak!” Pidge screamed furiously as she leapt to her feet and slammed her hands against the table. “This thing is impossible to beat!” </p><p>Coran laughed menacingly. “Keith, my boy, Thunder is next.”</p><p>Keith scrolled through his personal screen, skipping from character page to character page. His tiefling ranger didn’t have many higher level moves left and his potion inventory was running low. The only thing he had was  high enough HP to possibly survive one counter attack if needed. He ran through the stats of his fellow players. Lance’s feline thief held strong due to his consistent quick footing that helped him dodge between turns. Hunk’s multiclass cleric monk held the most abilities.</p><p>Keith took his time to decide what to do, seeing if he could combine some strategy with Hunk. He scrolled through Hunk’s character sheet and tried to find something that perhaps Hunk hadn’t thought of. Then he saw it! A spell Hunk had never used - one that would be rare, but in that moment could completely change the game. </p><p>“Okay! So I’m gonna run across to Pike…” </p><p>
  <em> Thunderstorm Darkness sprinted from the wall he had been using as a shield to where Pike had been hiding. The swiftness of the ranger easily bypassed the dragon’s line of sight. Once he stopped, he turned to face Pike, making intense eye contact with his bright red eyes. His long black hair swept over one shoulder and cascaded down from his hood. The tiefling’s short horns kept  the hood from covering his purple-skinned face. Without further warning, he took Pike’s hands, held them within his own and asked, “Will you marry me?”  </em>
</p><p>“What?!” shouted Lance as he nearly fell off his seat. </p><p>“Look… hear me out,” replied Keith as the whole table froze in disbelief. “Hunk has the ability to marry two characters and the boost, depending on roll, can be a great advantage to beating this thing. With his turn next, we can use the bonus points to bring back unconscious characters and possibly give double to triple damage points on the dragon.” </p><p>“But we would be married!” Lance shook his hands. </p><p>Hunk reviewed his character sheet and his eyes opened wide. “Lance… it's actually a really smart move. I totally can see how this would give us an advantage.” He commanded Lance's computer screen to showcase the stats. </p><p>Lance’s eyes narrowed as he read over the, admittedly, impressive idea. “This is stupid…” </p><p>“But it’s the game,” said Coran. “Thunder, roll for persuasion.”</p><p>Keith took his die and in complete nervousness rolled an eighteen. Lance had no choice.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” Pike declared, eye twitching at the sudden nature of the exchange. “Maybe a potion to Block first?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thunderstorm Darkness grinned and used his action to toss Block a potion. Luckily, he caught the vial with no issue and drank the murky liquid. Suddenly, the dragon roared and swung his tail towards the three standing. To their relief, it missed hitting all of them, leaving Block his chance to run towards the engaged couple.  </em>
</p><p>“I look at the pair and cast Marriage. Both of you roll D20s and give me the total to determine boosts,” said Hunk. </p><p>The nervous Keith and Lance took their die and rolled. Lance’s eyes closed, too scared to see where it landed, but when he finally peeked, his eyes widened with delight. In unison they both shouted, “Natural twenty!” </p><p>“Holy… okay.” Hunk reviewed the spell and listed the various boosts from strength and dexterity increase to additional spell slots, full healing, and blessings. Keith and Lance quickly modified their characters to the spell, both of their lips curling in anticipation. </p><p>“Alright, all you have to do now is seal the marriage with a kiss,” added Hunk.</p><p>They both stopped what they were doing. “What?!” </p><p>“It’s part of the spell. Seal the marriage with a kiss.” </p><p>Keith and Lance slowly looked at each other. The awkwardness of everyone staring at them provided no relief to the tension building between them. Neither spoke, but their eyes wandered back to the modifications and they knew it simply had to be done. </p><p>With a silent countdown, they both zoomed towards each other and slammed their lips together. </p><p>To the other players' surprise, they watched as Keith and Lance slowly relaxed and took a little longer than one would expect. Allura raised an eyebrow as Shiro shoulders wilted in disbelief. Hunk leaned over to Pidge’s ear. “I don’t think they understood I mean like their characters, not in real life.” </p><p>Pidge chuckled. “Let them have this. It's been pent up for a while.” </p><p>
  <em> As Block declared them husbands, Thunderstorm Darkness stood a step forward, wrapped his hand around Pike’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The magic sparked between them. Shock widened Pike’s eyes  as both their faces turned red from the intense, yet gentleness of the other’s lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they pulled apart, they softly grinned at each other. A sense of power overcoming them as their hearts soared by the romantic notion of unity.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling renewed, Pike took his next turn and used his extra spells to heal Illuma and cast a blessing to provide magical boosts. When she rose, her power surged and casted a multi-level spell to revive the remaining members of their party. Turn after turn, Thunderstorm Darkness and Pike used their abilities to heal and boost their comrades and eventually led the charge with their increased physical strength to finally land blow after blow against the dragon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The enormous creature started to grow weak, gashes from weapons and blood pooling underneath it. Finally, with the might of the Blazing Sword, Shiro took down the dragon by beheading it  and claiming victory once and for all.  </em>
</p><p>They cheered, high fiving each other and wiping the sweat from their brows. </p><p>Coran spoke, “Well done Vengeful Voltron. For your efforts, you find a chest with three hundred gold, a few low-level weapons, and some small pieces of rubies, sapphires, and a diamond.” </p><p>“That’s it?” Lance complained. “This dragon should be worth way more!” </p><p>“I never said this dragon  had the treasure you seek.” Coran winked at the table and all of the players groaned in disbelief. </p><p>Disappointed, they decided to end the game for the night and cleaned up. Pidge giggled to herself and looked over to Keith and Lance. “So when’s the honeymoon?” </p><p>“Shut up,” replied Lance. </p><p>“It was just to beat the dragon,” added Keith. </p><p>“No way,” said Hunk. “You guys are now married forever in game. You get to keep the boosts for a week, but once the spell is gone, you  are still married.” </p><p>“How sweet! We should go to the bar and celebrate once we are out of the castle,” suggested Allura. </p><p>“Maybe do a more formal ceremony,” added Shiro. </p><p>Keith’s face blushed red. “Can you all stop?!” </p><p>Lance puffed up his cheeks and closed his station. “You guys think you’re so funny!” </p><p>Everyone teased the two until they all started to leave Lance’s farm house to head home. To his surprise, Keith was the last to go. Lingering at the doorway, he turned to Lance with a flustered look. </p><p>“What?” asked Lance. “Just spill it out.” </p><p>“The - uh - the kiss was nice,” he whispered. </p><p>Lance blinked as his jaw dropped. “I - um - yeah, I mean. It could have been a little less awkward…” </p><p>“Yeah - yeah. I mean I never pictured everyone watching…” </p><p>“Pictured? You’ve pictured us kissing before?” </p><p>“I mean - if I’m honest…” </p><p>The two stopped talking and stared at each other in silence. Eventually, Lance's expression softened and he smiled at Keith. “What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?” </p><p>“Nothing. Why?” </p><p>Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe we can go hang out, get some dinner… try to get that kiss the way you pictured it?” </p><p>Keith grinned, attempting to hold back his joy. “Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll come over around three?” </p><p>“That works for me.” </p><p>They stayed still, staring into each other’s eyes before Keith broke the silence by taking a step forward and planting a small, sweet, and quick kiss on Lance’s lips. “See you tomorrow, husband” he whispered before walking out the door. </p><p>Lance’s fingers brushed his own lips as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe a more formal wedding would be needed in-game after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really want to play DnD T-T</p><p>Vulpes plays with her very large group and I am super jealous of her! If I lived closer I would be playing with them too, but I live too far sadly. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :) </p><p>Another big shout out to Elle Gee for the art! Working with you was amazing! I am still taken completely breath taken by the art &lt;3 - Luna</p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ellegee2018/">Elle Gee - Artist Instagram</a><br/>  <a href="https://twitter.com/ellegee2018?lang=en">Elle Gee - Artist Twitter</a><br/>  <a href="https://ellegee2018.tumblr.com/">Elle Gee - Artist Tumblr</a></p><p><b>Follow Us!</b><br/>Instagram: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/">Luna__Vulpes</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes">Luna_Vulpes</a><br/>YouTube: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw">Luna_Vulpes </a><br/>LinkTr.ee: <a href="https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes">Luna_Vulpes </a></p><p><b>Playlists </b><br/>Exchange Playlist - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg">Spotify</a><br/>Lion’s Chain Playlist - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg">Spotify</a><br/>The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist -  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ">Spotify</a><br/>The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA">Spotify</a><br/>Steam Playlist -  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A">Spotify</a><br/>The Rose Queen Playlist -  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA">Spotify</a></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><b>Our Fics: </b><br/></i><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462">The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) </a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332">Lion’s Chain (Klance) </a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508">Steam (Klance) </a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228">Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) </a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works">Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>